Char or semi-coke products are becoming increasingly important as alternatives to coal in the fuel market. Solid fuel users currently grind coal into fine powders to maximize the efficiency of its consumption. While grinding improves coal-burning efficiency and reduces emissions, grinding coal is an expensive process. Coke alternatives are likewise desired in fine sizes. Therefore, as coal alternatives, light cokes are desired having reduced size and strength (i.e., easier to grind) as compared to cokes produced from fixed retorts.
One problem associated with burning coal or coke is the associated emission of airborne pollutants or smoke. Not only is the evolution of smoke into the environment undesirable from a pollution standpoint, but smoke also represents inefficiently combusted carbonaceous fuel materials. Heavy carbonaceous molecules in smoke not only represent potential health and environmental hazards, but also the potential for further energy acquisition through more efficient combustion. There is therefore a need for more efficiently burning solid carbonaceous fuel materials that burn with reduced gaseous emissions. The present invention addresses this need.